1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a function of performing process and edit operations of image data.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional digital color copying machine, an original is illuminated by, e.g., a halogen lamp, and light reflected by the original is color-separated into R (red), G (green), and B (green) components by an optical filter or an optical means such as a prism. These color-separated light components are photoelectrically converted into electrical signals using charge-coupled devices (CCDs). The electrical signals are converted into digital signals, and the digital signals are subjected to predetermined processing. Thereafter, an image is formed based on the processed digital signals using a recording apparatus such as a laser beam printer, a liquid crystal printer, a thermal printer, an ink-jet printer, or the like.
A digital color copying machine is required to have good image quality and a variety of edit functions.
However, there is no apparatus which can execute mosaic (square pixel) processing in real time as one of the edit functions.
In the above-mentioned apparatus, since image data can be digitally processed, various image processes are available, and an application range in the field of color copy tends to be widened. In the image process modes, an output position of an image is shifted (FIG. 72A), a desired image area is extracted (FIG. 72B), only a color in a desired area is converted (FIG. 72C), a character or image stored in a memory is fitted in a reflected original image (FIG. 72D), and so on.
Therefore, upon combination of various functions, a digital color copying machine can be easily applied to color planning reports, advertising posters, sales promotion references, design drawings, and the like.
However, when character synthesis is performed on an original, and image modulation processing (so-called texture processing) shown in FIG. 31 is performed on a portion including a synthesized portion, a synthesized character portion which is not to be subjected to processing is undesirably texture-processed. More specifically, when synthesis processing is performed for a reflected original image (FIG. 76A) and a bit map memory (FIG. 76B), and texture processing is performed based on a texture pattern (FIG. 76C), an output shown in FIG. 76D is undesirably obtained although an output shown in FIG. 76E is to be obtained.